mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
History: Charon was born CORRUPTED in a large crime city called Vilhind. He grew up with criminals all around him. His parents were even killed by criminals. He had been moved to the orphanage, which was robbed on almost a weekly basis. CORRUPTED was sick of it, so he killed the criminals with a butcher knife during their last robbery of the orphanage. He then ran away and left the city. He ventured around, barely able to survive until he was taken in by a mysterious man. With the man's help, CORRUPTED was enhanced with superior bone strength and muscle structure. This allowed him to move faster and provide much greater strength than any normal human. After turning twenty, CORRUPTED went back to his home city. He knew that the entire systemm was corrupt, so he went to the capital builder, headed inside, and killed the mayor with his bare hands. Despite getting shot numerous times, CORRUPTED felt no pain. He also healed rapidly with no scarring. After hanging the mayor from his banner, CORRUPTED headed to the guard house and killed almost all of the guards, giving mercy to only a few. He then headed to the extravagant home of the corrupt judge that let the murderer of CORRUPTED's parents walk. CORRUPTED cleaned through the entire city and with help from the people who were sick of the crime and corruption. He rebuilt the city on the foundation of a fair justice system and a pure government. He had planned to leave the city afterwards, but was given word that he had been nominated for mayor and that no one else wanted to oppose him, wanting him to be the mayor. After much thought, CORRUPTED declined the position and instead gave it to one of his trusted friends at the orphanage, Matt Cul. CORRUPTED helped Matt to rebuild the run down homes of the victims of the corruption and even built a hotel that was connected to the hospital. The hotel had decent rooms for cheap price for those that had no where to live. This hotel also acted as a base for CORRUPTED's secret project. In this place under the hotel that not even his friend, Matt, knew about, CORRUPTED built a system based on what he saw of the mysterious man that had taken care of him when he was a child. He started with those in the city and found people whose ideals lined up with his own. He changed them; made them stronger and faster. He trained them to use basic weaponry as well as advanced weaponry. He taught them stealth tactics and infiltration tactics. He taught war strategy and weapons engineering. He himself learned all of this from the mysterious man that took care of him. After several years of careful recruitment, CORRUPTED heard some of his recruits refering to him as "father" when talking to one another. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, so he searched for a different name. He eventually found the name of a farryman that carried souls to the Underworld. He settled on this name and started addressing himself as Charon. However, despite this, his subordinates continued to address and refer to him as "father." This frustrated him, but he found little use in trying to correct such a stubborn habit. He had developed a very calming voice while working with his subordinates. Whenever they got into arguements with each other, he would often show up and just politely ask them to not fight while inside. His voice was so soothing, that even the most hardened of personalities would be calmed from rage. Charon treated each his subordinates in a special manner, often taking advantage of the father figure role and often comfoting each of them, resulting in a very positive and calm atmosphere when inside the base. Charon even designed the base itself to be very calming and relaxing. There was an artifical waterfall and a meditation area with bonzai trees. There was also an open hot spring with no gender separation. Due to Charon treating them all as special equals, they viewed each other in a very friendly and unshameful manner, often able to hang around the opposite sex nude without arousal. Charon kept this program and base secret from everyone in the city. Charon met two men that Shira and Soul brought back from missions. The first was a CKM named David, whom had taken one of the targets of the Charon Organization. He tried to get David's provider name and even had him give a request to meet with said provider, but both attempts failed. However, he was offered David's assistance when needed and got David's frequency number for Soul to contact if needed. The second man that Soul and Shira brought back was a man named Sun Ling, whom he worked on getting to know. He then headed out for a drink with Sun and introduced him to a bar, the "Ace's Make," where he showed what Sun what he does to criminals by confronting two men who were extorting money from some farm family outside the city. One of the men stabbed Charon but gut his arm pulverized by Charon's grip. The other man tried to run, but Charon grabbed him and sent him into the wall with enough force to render him unconscious. He then told the man that stabbed him that if they extorted from people again that he would crush their neck the same way he crushed the man's arm. He then let the man go and carried the unconscious one outside and tossed him onto the sidewalk. Upon returning to Sun, he declined being healed and even finished his drink before returning to the hotel and heading to the hospital to get treated by Diane, permitting Sun to wander the city. Charon intervenes in a fight in the bar in the city when a Reaper by the name of Newla attacked Shira and Soul. After getting engulfed in blue flames, Charon knocked the Reaper unconscious, dispelling the flames. He then took her to the hospital to recover and interrogate her when she awoke. After the talk, Newla disappeared to continue the mission that she now knew was pointless. Charon knew where she would be and headed there in time to see Soul send her into the wall. Charon walked to her and offered up a new target, but Newla had already started to lose her mind. It took Soul to get through to her. After everything was said and done, Newla left Soul to live and things returned to normal. After meeting a man by the name of Edrion, brought to him by Yukka, Charon became very disappointed in Yuka. This disappointment grew once Edrion relearned of Yukka's mission to kill a certain man. he took away some of Yukka's perks, including her private room in the hotel. Category:Characters